


Change

by PripyatFitz



Series: Larch & Foxglove's Story [2]
Category: S.T.A.L.K.E.R. (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PripyatFitz/pseuds/PripyatFitz
Summary: "The Zone changes people; how could it not?" - Sort-of sequel to Monolith's Call, in which Foster has secrets and regrets.





	Change

The Zone changes people; how could it not? It’s a ruthless place, where even the air can take you down, and your only choice is kill or be killed. Soft hearts become hardened, kind souls turn cruel, friendships shatter, and whole lives can be torn apart in the blink of an eye. Yet still people come, in search of loot, or adventure, or an escape from their pasts. Clambering over fences, sneaking or storming past checkpoints… and leaving (if they leave at all) almost unrecognisable.

The Zone changes people, and the people know this. They see it in the actions of friends who, once upon a time, wouldn’t even hurt a fly, but now take delight in spreading death and despair. They see it in the eyes of the young, 16 and 17 and 18, with their innocence lost and minds warped by what they’ve witnessed. The longer-term residents see it staring back at them in the mirror-like surface of a puddle, their faces changed so much that they don’t even know themselves any more.

Foster’s seen more change than most in his time. He remembers more and more, these days, and with memories come recognition. Faces, names, people, places,  _himself_ … all coming back into focus. It’s good news, yes, but also strangely terrifying, because now he can remember what he used to be. He remembers laughing and joking and smiling, and teaching and students,  _his_ students. He remembers the overwhelming pride whenever they did well, the sadness when one class moved on, and the happiness when a fresh batch would arrive to take their places.

He won’t tell Pogo this, but sometimes he wakes up with hot tears on his cheeks, heart weighed down with sorrow and regret, and head full of questions lacking answers: Where are they now? Are they all doing well?

Do they remember him, too?

Larch doesn’t remember him, but he remembers her. He remembers the first time the Monolith called to him, reaching into his soul and pulling him towards the centre of the Zone. He remembers the long and difficult journey, the first time he bumped into her and her husband, Foxglove, how travelling was better in a group, how they used to swap stories by firelight… But he also remembers leaving Foxglove behind, Larch distracting him just long enough for Foster himself to strike. He can still hear the crack of his rifle butt against the back of Foxglove’s head, and the thud as he hit the floor.

Most disturbingly of all, he remembers how Larch didn’t even seem concerned. How she simply picked up her bag and walked off, calling for Foster to follow, that they had somewhere important to be.

After that, he can’t bring himself to hate what Foxglove’s become, how he’s changed from someone clearly loving and concerned, to someone jealous, violent, and oh-so-angry.

The Zone changes people. It can change them into monsters.  
But, sometimes, it’s the  _other_  people who do the most damage, who change people irreparably… 

Who create the  _real_ monsters.


End file.
